


A Man in Uniform

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle relaxes after hard day with just his imagination for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lyle stretched out on the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he relaxed and let the tensions of the day ebb away. It had been a very long day. It had started before dawn with a report of giant penguins of all things, wandering through Hyde Park. It finished nineteen hours later when they finally managed to persuade a stubborn stegosauraus back through anomaly on a school playing field. Kermit and Finn had been left behind to guard it until it closed, probably because they'd rather foolishly chosen Ryan as the recipient of one of their practical jokes a couple of hours earlier. The normally genial captain hadn't been amused and Lyle suspected the two of them would be assigned to every single unpleasant task that came up for the next month.

Finally, the day was over. He'd grabbed a burger on the way home, taken a nice hot shower, and now he was going to have a leisurely wank before falling asleep. Today had brought one other surprise as well. It had turned out that Sir James Lester, prime ministerial hatchet man, was also Major James Lester, Household Cavalry (retired). It had been his connections that had helped smooth over the chaos that had resulted when six members of the Lifeguards had discovered that no matter how well trained they are horses do not react well to seven foot tall penguins...

Running one hand slowly over his chest, Lyle brought up the image that had been lurking at the back of his mind ever since he'd found that little fact out – Lester in a uniform. He wasn't normally moved by the sight of a man in uniform, which was fortunate really, considering his occupation. If he had a uniform fetish he'd spend most of the day with an erection and it's difficult to fight with a hard on. There was something about the idea of Lester in a uniform that pushed all his buttons, though.

Stroking his fingers over his flat stomach he imagined the other man in front of him, in his dress uniform, smiling that half-smile that appeared on those rare occasions when Lester was genuinely amused by something. Phantom Lester walked towards him, watching him and smiling. Lyle took his cock in his fist and started stroking it. He wanted to run his hands through the elegantly styled hair and kiss that smirk off of Lester's face.

He imagined himself pushing Lester down to his knees. Oh yes, he'd look good like that. He stroked himself a little faster as the imaginary civil servant took him in his mouth. In Lyle's mind Lester was born to suck cocks. He was putting his smart mouth to a different use and he was very good at it. Lyle groaned and arched into his hand, imagining the feel of Lester's lips wrapped tightly around him, his tongue tracing maddening patterns on the underside of his cock.

Fuck yes, that was a hot image. He groaned as the other man smiled up at him. "Come for me Jon, I need you."

He gasped and squeezed his cock a little more tightly, coming with a shout of Lester's name, those words echoing in his ears. I need you. I need you. I need you.

His phone rang, shattering the vision and making him scrabble for it on the bedside table, wiping his hand off on the sheet.

"What?" he growled, still trying to get his breath back from the bone melting orgasm.

"Lieutenant Lyle? There's a situation at the ARC. I need you."


End file.
